Conspiracy 2 THE THREAT IS BACK
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Conspiracy 2 we all knew it wasn't over didn't we? Disclaimer: I Gerkyhen do not own Galactik football or any of its characters. Conspiracy 2 has suffered being copied onto that Hentai site...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Conspiracy 2

_Those beautiful people who were kind enough to read my last one I hope (if you read this one) that you will enjoy it as much as I hope to enjoy writing it :). _

_Also I would just like to thank everybody for reviewing me with a beautiful road call!: __**Ghostsammeo- **__you commented on those stories no one else did lawl :)_

_**Destineyhope-**__ One of the first to review my stories and did you know your stories were the first I ever read? As hilarious as always :) thank you for your constant chattiness, helpfulness and enthusiasm _

_**Femalespock- **__Another person who was one of the first to review, again thank you for your lovely reviews :) p.s your stories are great (and definitely better than mine)_

_**EvilMentalHamster-**__ You gay :) jokes thanks for your reviews :)_

_**Just-Me-And-My-Imagination-**__ Thanks for your reviews as well they're lovely :)_

_**Turkmen-**__ Thanks for your reviews, they always make me smile :)_

_**Cole-Hyuuga-**__ I think I may have insulted you :O if I have sorry, but opinions will be opinions, thank you for your reviews as well :)_

_**Narutayu18-**__ Thank you for your reviews as well, you know I'll try and fit Kernor and Luney in here too! :)_

_So basically thank you to all my reviewers, this is from the heart :) if you'd all flamed me I'd be off with low self esteem whispering ideas about 'the conspiracy' and 'I want' but thanks to your encouragement I've continued, SO THANKS_

_Now on to the main event!___

Aarch sat head in his hands, staring aghast at the newspaper headline screaming out at him: SNOWKIDS MANAGER IN DRUNKEN ROMP!

It had been a complete seduction in which Artegor in order to steal some tactics had seduced Aarch with beer and well…him (every fanfic will tell ya' they're crazy for each other!) .

And Aarch being a complete tosser (in his opinion) had fallen stupidly into the trap, **just** because he was feeling a bit lonely after being kidnapped and everyone else pairing up.

DAME SIMBAI HAD GONE WITH CLAMP OVER HIM! (He was still furious about that).

But then Artegor had came over all smarmy and adorable (no, **no**! Not adorable!) and had convinced him to go get some drinks, and then obviously he proceeded to dress as a hooker (as one does) and got off with Aarch right in front of the press.

That he had hired.

For this specific thing.

This headline had caused outrage within the footballing world and Adium was coming over now to discuss his future with the club.

The Snowkids sat in their lounge.

There wasn't much speaking as they were all sombre about what could be happening to their coach right this second.

"I bet he's getting a bollocking" Micro-Ice had chirped up at one point but was shut up by moral cries of outrage on Rocket's behalf and half-assed attempts at shushing him on D'joks.

Suddenly the slide door opened and Adium entered, she crossed her arms and surveyed the kids.

"Well kids" she said in her customary Texas drawl. "Aarch has been relinquished of his job…he said himself that he wanted to live in Switzerland with Artegor, and I being the queen of coolness myself said that he was allowed"

"WHAT!?" Exploded Rocket.

Adium shook her head at Rocket. "Now, now Rocket, Aarch didn't want to stay, and you as his nephew couldn't possibly be considering forcing him to could you?"

Rocket shut his mouth slowly and a bemused expression crossed his face.

"Now obviously a new manager will be given to you as it is not fair that Aarch moved country just so he could snog Artegor, evidently living out my childhood dream…" Adium trailed off a sombre look on her face.

"Well without further ado meet your new manager Bich Ell Deevil!" Adium stood to one side to let by far the **ugliest **thing that had ever entered the Snowkids lounge (excluding Clamp) by.

The Snowkids were visibly repulsed but Bich Ell Deevil didn't seem at all offended by the gasps of: 'OH GOD!" Courtesy of D'jok nor by the: 'That ain't right' courtesy of Micro-Ice.

Instead she smiled causing more shrieks of horror and clasped her warty hands together.

"Hello" She said in a nasally voice that Mei could tell without looking would get on her nerves **big** time.

"I'm your new manager Bich Ell Deevil, but you may call me Mistress Deevil, now as I am your new manager I suggest we get to know eachother? As it were" Mistress Deevil leered around a room and finally her piggy eyes settled on Micro-Ice –who flinched visibly-.

"You, introduce yourself, then say two things you like and two things you dislike"

Micro-Ice looked around the room scepticism clear on his face. "What? Seriously?"

Mistress Deevil's eyes narrowed. "Yes seriously, I would like to be associated with you before we get off on the wrong foot wouldn't you?"

Micro-Ice launched himself forward on the sofa and looked around at everyone. "Umm, my names Micro-Ice…as you all already know"

Mistress Deevil sniffed and Micro-Ice winced. "Are you **trying** to anger me **Micro**-Ice?" she asked.

"No, it's just this seems a pretty silly task as everyone else knows me" Micro-Ice shrugged.

"**I** do not know you, and I have asked you to introduce yourself, yet you reply with childish insolence that frankly insults me, now if you don't continue you may find yourself on the subs bench"

Micro-Ice visibly blanched as he stared up at Mistress Deevil (who was taller than Aarch). "Okay…I'm sorry Mistress Deevil"

"Oh whatever" Mistress Deevil said shaking her hand as if she were swotting a fly away.

Micro-Ice stared at her open mouthed in astonishment and outrage. He looked over to were Adium had been but she was there no longer only a big cloud of farts (she has a bowel condition!) betrayed the fact she'd ever been there.

"You know what? I tire of this, come with me to the training room, your going to train" Mistress Deevil announced this as she swept out of the room in her long black cape.

"No duh" D'jok whispered to Micro-Ice which caused them both to giggle inanely.

All of a sudden Mistress Deevil was at their throats. "You know I would be a little quieter if you I were you, unless…you wanted some great horror to befall your beloved Aarch?" Mistress Deevil stroked her beard (yes folks she has a beard!)

"I don't give to fucks about Aarch" D'jok said brushing off Mistress Deevil's warty hand with disgust.

Mistress Deevil watched D'jok leave the room then turned back to Micro-Ice who looked like he was about to throw up.

"How about you hmm? Does young Micro-Ice care?" Mistress Deevil stroked Micro-Ice's face.

"Gaah fuck gross!" Micro-Ice said before squealing like a little girl and rushing from the lounge to the training room.

Mistress Deevil watched her new team leave then listened as her earpiece buzzed.

"Yes master, all is in readiness they will pay for what they have done to you"

_o.O ooer more scary than funny me thinks? If you review don't be harsh, luvums…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Conspiracy 2

TRAINING TIME

_I'm up at quarter past 12 not sleepy at all. I hope you enjoy it :) __**Well now I'm not sleepy but hey :)**_

Mistress Deevil swept over to the Holotrainer controls pushing Clamp out of the way and began pressing random buttons.

"Right lets see what this baby can do" she muttered to herself as the Snowkid's piled in.

Clamp looked at her in utter horror –having already been informed there was a new manager he didn't attack her for intruding- as she moodily went about her business.

"I miss Aarch" he whispered to Dame Simbai.

"I do too" She admitted. "Oh what the hell, I **love** Aarch! But he's off with that, that **Artegor**" She sniffed as she said his name.

"Probably feeding him strawberries while covering him in cream, and they'll be sitting on a lake in a boat and Aarch will be wearing a straw hat…and…and" Dame Simbai trailed off, not because she wanted to but because Mistress Deevil had silenced her with one of the most frightening looks **ever.**

"Do you not ever shut up!?" Mistress Deevil demanded, leaning against the Holotrainer controls and causing D'jok to go flying around like a rag doll inside.

Dame Simbai exchanged a furtive look with Clamp. "Well yes I do…it's just…"

"Shut up and get out, you're fired"

Dame Simbai stood up in utter disbelief and left, head hanging low.

Clamp and Mistress Deevil watched him walk out then she turned on him.

"And you!"

Clamp winced.

"**You** make me sick to my stomach, get out you're fired!"

The douche bags (how silly of me I mean the Snowkids!) unaware of what had just transpired outside of the Holotrainer were watching D'jok fly around and of course bitching.

Mei and Tia were standing by the goal talking about the size of Mistress Deevil's nose when her voice boomed out across the Holotraining land and D'jok came to the ground with a THUMP.

"NOW SNOWKIDS I'VE DECIDED TO COMPLETELY CHANGE THE WAY YOU PLAY, D'JOK YOU'RE IN GOAL, ROCKET YOU'RE GOING TO GET ON MARK'S BACK AND PRETEND TO BE HIS BRAIN SO HE IMPROVES, EVERYONE ELSE JUST PISS OFF AND DO WHAT THEY LIKE!"

Ahito and Yuki (who were a bit pissed off because they'd been mentioned after Mark, o.O blasphemy!) looked at each other then both set off running to the other side of the pitch, intent on being in goal on at least **one** side!

But they'd already been beaten there by none other than Tia who grinned wolfishly at them and shook her head.

"Nuh uh not this time biatches" she whistled.

Yuki and Ahito groaned then decided to do what they'd been told and pissed off (in the form of seeing if, if they jumped of the side of the field would they die?)

When the Snowkids emerged from the Holotrainer tired and sweating and two of them mortally injured (Ahito and Yuki) they were met by a strange sight; Mistress Deevil with a pretty blue haired girl on her right and an old she-man Clamp thing on her left.

"Hello Snowkids, I'm very happy with you all, and I think you're ready for a match, so just for you I'll try and set up a friendly with the Shadows" Mistress Deevil announced.

Rocket leapt off Mark's back and cast a curious look in the direction of the pretty girl and the she-man.

"Who are they?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah and more to the point where's Dame Simbai and Clamp!?" Thran cut in.

Mistress Deevil sniggered and snot came out of her nose causing the Snowkids to utter noises of outrage and disgust.

"I fired Dame Simbai and Clamp" She said with a wave of her warty hand.

"What!? You fired Dame Simbai and Clamp!? How could you? Dame Simbai was reasonably hot and Clamp was just…phwoar"

Everyone turned to give Mark a look.

"What? I thought Clamp was fit" Mark shrugged.

"Silence!" Screeched Mistress Deevil. "You're new techno geek is Pamlc, or Clamp spelt backwards for you stupids" as she said this Mistress Deevil glared pointedly at Mei.

"Hey I'm not stupid, I'm re…re…re…what is it D'jok?"

"Retarded" D'jok offered.

"Yeah, I'm a retard!" Mei said.

"You're an airhead" Mistress Deevil sniffed. "Anyway your new first aid woman is Trilly"

Trilly stepped forward and bobbed her head to a chorus of wolf whistles.

"Hey this ain't so bad!" Micro-Ice said.

"I know!" Tia laughed.

"Now while I go try to set up a friendly match with the Shadow's new manager I'll leave you with Trilly who I believe has set up a rehab session for all of you, especially you D'jok"

D'jok looked up from sniffing a line of coke. "Wah?"

But Mistress Deevil had already gone with a swish of her cloak leaving a foul odour in her wake.

"Hai guys" Trilly trilled.

"Hi Trilly" Everyone except Yuki and Mei trilled back.

"Now guys I've got a rehab sesh planned for you, this includes massages and I think a bit of a work out, now while you go hit the showers I'll set the things up"

_Meanwhile at the Shadows hotel thing place on Genesis stadium_

"Now I know you're all upset about Artegor running off with Aarch for some unknown reason but I hope we can become great friends"

The Shadow players stared up in horror at the big, muscly blonde man who was currently addressing them.

"You're not seriously our new coach are you?" Sinedd said with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Why yes honey I am! And I'm sure we'll be great friends" the new coach (who's name was Gae Man by the way) leaned forward and winked at the striker.

"Oh no I've been **great** friends with a coach before, it has everything to do with touching inappropriately and **nothing** to do with being friends" Sinedd shook his head.

Gae pouted.

_Meanwhile again at the Ryker's hotel thing place on Genesis stadium_

All the Ryker players nudged each other excitedly as they watched their big breasted new manager enter their lounge.

"Nice" Kernor commented.

The new manager (whose name was Tarti Nance) giggled girlishly.

"Hello my new players, I know it must have been quite shocking for you to find out that your new manager was caught in a drunken romp with Artegor but I hope we can still be great friends"

"I'm sure we will be" piped up the Ryker players with grins as wide as the ocean.

_Meanwhile at the Xenon's hotel thing place on Genesis stadium_

"You've gotta be kiddin me" Luur said as he and his team mates watched the **child** enter the room.

"Hello" said the child plainly, his face devoid of emotion.

"I still don't believe that our manager would get into a drunken romp with Artegor!" One of Luur's fellow Xenons exploded.

"Well it's true" the new manager (who's name was Damien) stated plainly. "I'm sure we'll get on"

Luur got up flexing his muscles. "I doubt it" he shouted as he lunged for Damien, Damien smartly avoided the punch and smacked Luur in the stomach.

Luur fell to the ground gasping like a fish with no air.

"You kind of got what you deserved Luur you did just try to punch a child" Greg (the number 6 Xenon) said.

"Haha Luur got beaten up by a kid!" Guffawed the goalkeeper.

_Meanwhile at the Wamba's hotel thing place on Genesis stadium _

"Fuck yeah we're gonna kill the competition! YEAH, I know it's annoying that you're gaybo manager slept with Artegor but I'm sure we'll fuckin do well!"

The Wamba's stared with horror at the gigantic, buff army man who was currently screaming at them.

"I can't believe our manager did that" Lune-Zeara said shaking her head. "It's so shameful"

"YEAH FUCK YEAH!" Spat the new manager (Ignorantee Loosa)

_Meanwhile in a cold darkroom. _

Aarch woke shaking his head. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

"You're with me Aarch but I'm unsure as to why you are"

Aarch turned to see Artegor who was sitting up rubbing his head.

"You slept with me and got the paparazzi involved you bastard!" Aarch screamed and flung himself at Artegor.

Artegor squealed and climbed up on top of some boxes. "Yes I did, but the next thing I knew I was being smacked on the head and ended up here!" he squeakily explained.

Aarch looked around and noticed all the managers -minus the pirates managers (Artie and Bennet) because they suck- scattered around.

The Wamba manager groaned and stood up. He shook his head then noticed Aretgor.

"Hey! You slept with me and got the paparazzi involved you bastard!" He yelled.

Aretgor exchanged a look with Aarch.

"But I didn't sleep with you" he said.

Suddenly all the other managers were waking up and shouting at Artegor for sleeping with them.

"HEY! I only slept with Aarch, the others of you…I dunno" Artegor yelped.

"Then who slept with us?" The managers wondered.

_Ooer who slept with the other managers? And also how will the other teams fair with their new managers? What's going on?! _


	3. Chapter 3

The Conspiracy 2

THINGS GO CRAZY

_Lawls I left Warren and the Lightnings out…its ok I'll include them somehow! Lets pretend it was part of the plan all along k? _

In the cold dark room currently inhabited by managers the door opened.

"Get in there bitch"

The managers looked up to see the Lightning manager being shoved into the room.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" Aarch demanded. "Stop it Artegor" he added offhand as Artegor was unzipping Aarch's trousers.

The figure in the doorway was shrouded by a cloak but they could quite clearly hear a female voice.

"You wrecked my master's life!" The voice proclaimed. "And now to get back at you we've captured you all and as we speak are wrecking your teams!"

The Wamba manager, Lightning manager, Xenon manager and Ryker manager stood up, outraged.

"That wasn't us that was those two and the pirates!" They screeched in unison.

"Uh…well" the cloaked woman lost some of her composure then regained it smoothly. "Actually, Ryker, Wamba and Xenon your star players were involved"

"Yeah but why haven't you attacked the pirates?" Artegor asked.

"Yeah and why am I here!?" The lightning manager demanded.

"Aha that's were you're wrong we crashed the pirate ship into an asteroid and they're all dead and…as for you" the cloaked woman turned to the lightning manager. "I dunno I guess the boss just doesn't like you" she shrugged.

Then she slammed the door shut.

_Meanwhile with the Wambas _

"Run! RUN! RUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Screamed Ignorantee Loosa as the Wambas ran laps around him.

"We **are**!" Woo-Wam-Boo retorted.

Ignorantee turned his neck to look at him which was difficult as Woo-Wam-Boo was behind him.

"What da **fuck**!?" Woo-Wam-Boo screeched.

"Dat's some freaky shit right dere" White-Wam-Boo (the Wamba with white hair) said shaking his head.

Ignorantee twisted his neck back round then ran towards Woo-Wam-Boo charging like a bull.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Woo-Wam-Boo as he ran around the field with Ignorantee following behind him.

"Run! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed.

"I **am**!" Woo-Wam-Boo retorted again.

_Meanwhile with the Xenons _

"Now that Luur has been dealt with I am sure we can continue with a civil manner yes?" Damien said addressing his team.

The other Xenons nodded in agreement, whilst some of them cast furtive glances at Luur who was clutching where his balls had been, snivelling.

_Meanwhile (again) with the Rykers_

"Seriously she must be the best manager ever!" The number 9 Ryker whispered to Kernor who was staring at their manager with a look of love and admiration on her face.

"And then I swing them this way!" Giggled Tarti. "Oops one of the tassels fell off!"

"Oh yeah it did you wanna bend down and pick that up" whispered Kernor to herself.

_Meanwhile with the Shadows. _

"Seriously we must have the crappest manager ever!" Sinedd whispered to Nilli as they watched Gae Man sing 'Hit me baby one more time' for the **tenth ** time.

"Seriously how many times has he been hit one more time?!" Sinedd whispered loudly.

"Don't you know I still believe" Gae man sung as he turned to look at Sinedd.

"Ah fuck" Sinedd said smacking his hand against his face.

"What is it Sinedd?" Asked Nilli with concern (she and she is a she, is madly in love with Sinedd by the way).

"If he asks me to sing, I'm gonna have to" as Sinedd said this the microphone was shoved into his hand.

"Take it baby, take it all the way!" Gae breathed.

Sinedd rushed onto the stage just as the opening to Take on me began.

_Meanwhile with the Snowkids._

"This isn't what I thought she meant when she said rehab and massages" Micro-Ice yelled across to D'jok as they were smacked on the back yet again by an over enthusiastic Trilly.

"I like it!" D'jok yelled back. "Kinda kinky!"

Trilly giggled as she smacked D'jok on the back yet again in time to 'Colours of the wind' from Pocahontas (no I don't know how she managed it, it's not a very slappy song…then again are any songs slappy?)

Trilly ran over to Mei and slapped her hard on the back, this was the last straw for Mei, with a growl she leapt of the 'massage table' and smacked Trilly around the face.

"Holy crap cat fight!" Micro-Ice yelled, nearly falling off the table with excitement.

The Snowkids surrounded the two girls and watched as Trilly recovered from her slap.

"Oh biatch, you're gonna really wish you hadn't done that" Trilly said rubbing her face, suddenly she launched herself at Mei and landed an uppercut to her face.

Mei went flying backwards to cheers of the Snowkids.

"Hey why are we supporting Trilly?" Rocket said.

"Cuz she's got tits!" D'jok declared and everyone cheered again.

Mei snarled and scrabbled to get up in her haste she brushed against a vase, she grabbed it and threw it at Trilly it smacked Trilly in the head and everyone went: 'Ooo'.

Trilly glared at Mei and surveyed her surroundings she saw a lamp and grabbed it, then hurled it at Mei, it smacked Mei in the face and Mei screamed in horror.

"Yeah bitch she owned you!" Tia called.

Mei fell to her knees sobbing and Trilly came and stood in front of her.

"You done now bitch?" she asked perkily, suddenly she collapsed having being pulled down by Mei.

"Come and get me motherfucker" Mei snarled, and the two of them rolled into a mud bath.

"This is like my dream!" Mark shouted with delight but his shout of delight quickly changed to horror when he realised the fighting girls were careering towards him, he ran as fast as he could but the girls kept coming and eventually all three of them crashed out of the window.

"Woaaahhhh" chorused the Snowkids.

D'jok ran to the window worried.

"Hey babe you alright!? Trilly!?" He called.

Suddenly a hand appeared on the edge of the shattered glass.

"Eek" eeked Rocket.

With a grunt Mei pulled herself up from the window.

"Aww" groaned the Snowkids.

Suddenly Mistress Deevil rushed into the room, eyes blazing.

"What's going on? I heard shouting…and smashing?" Mistress Deevil's piggy eyes flickered to the smashed window then at a bruised and cut Mei who was currently picking glass out of her palm.

"What happened here!?" She demanded.

The Snowkids exchanged glances.

"Where's Trilly?" Mistress Deevil's voice rose in anxiety.

"Trilly go bye bye out of the window" Micro-Ice informed their new coach.

"WHAT!?" Mistress Deevil exploded; she rushed to the window and looked down.

"Where is she? I can't see her!" Mistress Deevil squeaked as she frantically surveyed the undergrowth beneath the window.

Mei stood up.

"Last time I saw her she was twitching and barely moving" she said casually.

Mistress Deevil spun round. "What!? What have you done to Trilly!?"

"I slapped her" Mei informed her.

"Yeah and then they got into a cat fight!" D'jok joined in.

"And Trilly went bye bye out of the window" Micro-Ice added rather unnecessarily.

"Yes I got that part" Mistress Deevil hissed then she turned on Mei. "You pushed Trilly out of the window!" She growled.

Mei glared at her defiantly.

"Yes and I'd do it again!" She declared.

"Aargh!" Mistress Deevil grabbed Mei's extremely long hair and pulled her to the door.

"You're fired go find another team on a backwash planet to play for!" She screamed.

Everybody watched in horror as Mistress Deevil chucked Mei out the door.

Then she turned back to the Snowkids.

"Now that Mei is gone, Yuki will have to play defence" she said smoothly.

"Mark went out the window too" Tia announced.

Mistress Deevil smiled.

"Really? This is easier than I thought it would be"

The Snowkids exchanged looks then Yuki stepped forward.

"Whu…what's easier than you thought it would be?" she asked uncertainly –as she was a little afraid of their new big bad coach-.

Mistress Deevil stared at her for a few minutes then shook her head laughing.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all…**anyway** I was coming here to tell you that your match against the Shadows has been arranged, Gae Man was very welcoming indeed and you'll be playing them tomorrow" Mistress Deevil announced, her piggy eyes glowing.

"Who's gay man? Sinedd?" Micro-Ice wondered aloud.

"No sillies Artegor's new replacement" Tia answered for Mistress Deevil.

"Yes indeed" Mistress Deevil nodded. "He's a good man and I'm sure the Shadows will vastly improve with him, just as you have with me"

The Snowkids remained silent unsure of what to say to that.

"Now go to bed and get some sleep!" Mistress Deevil said.

"But…it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon" Rocket said confused.

"Go to bed I said!" Mistress Deevil hissed.

The Snowkids rushed off to their separate bedrooms dreading the day ahead.

_Zomg Mei has been kicked out of the Snowkids! And Marks out the window (but does anyone really care?) The Snowkids are in disarray and right before a big match! It's almost too bad to be true, isn't it?_


	4. Chapter 4

The Conspiracy 2

A match against the Shadows

_Things aren't looking good for the Snowkids! With no subs and a strange new match plan how will they fare against the Shadows?!_

"Wake up!"

Micro-Ice jolted awake and bumped his head right against Mistress Deevil's, she was leaning right over his bed a scornful look on her face.

"Argh what the hell!?" He screeched rubbing his head.

Mistress Deevil didn't answer instead she made her way to D'jok's bed, she pushed him off and he landed with a thump on the floor.

"Ow" he mumbled then resumed snoring.

"Get up!" Mistress Deevil demanded kicking the snoring teen.

"I get up when my alarm tells me to" D'jok replied.

Mistress Deevil glared at the alarm clock in the shape of D'jok's head then smacked it so that it rang.

"There we go!" D'jok said jumping up.

Mistress Deevil smiled smugly at the two teens.

"Now you're up I want you to get ready, this is an early match"

Micro-Ice rubbed his bleary eyes and stretched. "How early?" He enquired lazily.

"In an hour" Mistress Deevil announced.

D'jok grabbed at his clock and stared at it aghast. "But its 6:00 clock! You mean to tell me we're having a match at 7 am in the morning!?"

"Yes!" Mistress Deevil growled then she marched out of the room.

Micro-Ice looked over at D'jok who shrugged.

_Meanwhile at the Shadows _

"And that's when I realised that I was gay" Gae Man finished solemnly.

The Shadow players yawned in response Gae Man had kept them up **all** night singing Abba songs and telling sad stories, as a result they were tired shitless (if that's an expression).

"Ooh look at the time! You better start getting ready for your match!" Gae Man announced delightedly, clapping his hands together.

Sinedd exchanged a look with the Shadow captain.

"A match at this time?" Sinedd exclaimed.

"Yes cutie a match at this time" Gae Man trilled.

"But its half 6 in the morning!" Nilli complained.

Gae Man smiled dumbly at the Shadow player. "That doesn't matter, now everyone get changed, girlies go to your changing rooms I'll stay in here"

Sinedd exchanged a worried look with the Shadow captain.

"You know you can leave while we're changing" he offered.

Gae Man fixed Sinedd with an intense stare. "Oh no Sinedd I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"I knew it, he's exactly like Artegor!" Sinedd hissed to a nearby Shadow player.

_Meanwhile with the captive managers_

"Hey idiots wake up, a match is going to happen in about half an hour between two of your teams"

The managers woke up and stared at the cloaked woman excitedly. "Really who?" The Xenon manager asked.

"Aarch's Snowkids and Artegor's Shadows"

"Oh" replied the Xenon, Wamba, Ryker and Lightning manager, settling back down to sleep.

"Yeah so the boss wanted me to put a TV in here to show you how wrecked your stupid teams are" the cloaked woman explained, heaving a small TV into the room and setting it on top of a box.

"This TV is tiny!" Artegor complained pouting.

Aarch sighed. "Thank you" he said addressing the cloaked woman.

"Shut up" the cloaked woman replied as the TV flickered to life to show a very tired looking Callie Mystic and Barry, Nork Agnet had passed away 'mysteriously'.

"Hello and welcome to Arkadia sports" Callie said staring tiredly at the TV screen, all the make up in the world couldn't conceal the bags under her eyes.

"We're here watching the Shadow v Snowkids match which is on at a ridiculous time" Barry said.

"Shh" Callie tried to shush her new partner half heartedly.

"Both teams have new managers, Gae Man for the Shadows" A picture of Gae Man appeared on the screen he was blowing a kiss to the camera and winking.

"Oh my god!" Artegor said slapping his hands to his face. "That's the new Shadow coach? He's so…tacky!"

Aarch sighed then went back to looking at the screen.

"And the new Snowkids manager Mistress Deevil"

A picture of Mistress Deevil in the exact same pose caused both Aarch and Artegor to reel back in horror.

"Gah that's like something out of a horror movie!" Artegor squealed.

"Those poor kids" Aarch said shaking his head.

_Meanwhile at the Snowkids locker room. _

"Now all you need to do is run around the field like headless chickens ok?" Mistress Deevil declared staring at the Snowkids.

"I dunno if I know how" Tia admitted shrugging.

"Just play like Mark used to!" D'jok advised.

"Yes!" Mistress Deevil pointed at D'jok who flinched. "Play like crappy old Mark!"

"Ok that's easy!" Rocket laughed.

"Duh I'm Mark" Micro-Ice interjected, the Snowkids laughed until they noticed a Shadow in the door (not a shadow player a shadow of a man).

"Oh yeah that's right laugh it up"

"Eep" Eeped Rocket. "It's Mark"

Mark stood in the doorway bloody, cut and bruised. "Y'know what? I'm fed up of everyone taking the mickey out of me!" he screamed.

"God don't go all hormonal on us" Yuki sighed.

"Yeah it's not like we hate you for no reason, we hate you cuz you're a prick and a crappy replacement for Rocket" D'jok reasoned.

"Yeah well I'm getting fed up of it! No one loves me not even my father and mother!"

"Shut up your not Zuko" Thran laughed. (Avatar legend of Aang)

"Yeah and you're not Gaara either so shut it!" Tia warned. (Naruto)

Mark glared at the ground.

"Hmm" Mistress Deevil looked at Mark then at Rocket then back again. "Rocket you're a sub Mark's playing midfield today"

Rocket and the rest of the Snowkids (excluding Mark) stared at Mistress Deevil open mouthed.

"Buh…but Mark sucks!" Ahito exclaimed.

"Exactly" Mistress Deevil replied quietly to herself grinning.

"Ok now here's the positions you're playing in kids, Ahito and Thran strike, Yuki midfield with Mark, Tia you're in goal and Micro-Ice and D'jok you're defence"

The Snowkids stared at Mistress Deevil in silent horror.

"We'll lose if we play in that formation though!" D'jok burst out.

"Yeah? Sucks to be you then" Mistress Deevil retorted before stalking out to join Pmalc at the communications room.

The Snowkids glared at Mark.

"This is your fault" Tia hissed.

_Meanwhile at the Shadows locker room_

"Leave me alone!" Sinedd hissed at Gae Man who was staring eagerly at him –as he had been ever since Sinedd had got changed-.

"Are you gonna take your shirt of again!?" Gae Man asked excitedly.

"NO!" Sinedd squealed.

Gae Man pouted then positioned himself in the middle of the room.

"Okay guys here's the formation, Sinedd in strike by himself and…that's it really the rest of you just stand in the goal"

The Shadows exchanged glances of disbelief.

"What?...Seriously?" Nilli asked.

"Yes!" Gae Man smiled clapping his hands together.

"I'm alright with that" Sinedd nodded smiling smugly.

_With the Managers. _

"Ah and the players are coming onto the field" Callie said perking up a little.

Aarch and Artegor watched as their players descended onto the field, a shot of the Snowkids floating down sent Aarch into turmoil.

"Why is Mark playing!?" He screeched, he grabbed Artegor by the shoulder and shook him. "Mark!? Why!?"

Artegor smirked at Aarch. "Maybe you should just admit defeat now"

Aarch dropped his hands off Artegor's shoulders and shook his head turning his back on him.

"No!" He said like a child.

"Sinedd and…Ahito? Okay um Sinedd and Ahito are squaring up for the kick" Callie said on the TV.

Aarch grabbed the TV with his hands his face right up at the screen. "Ahito get into goal!" He squeaked as Artegor giggled behind him.

_Meanwhile on the field. _

Sinedd looked at Ahito a little taken aback. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

Ahito shrugged. "Our new manager put me in strike"

Sinedd smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Thran said popping up behind his twin.

Sinedd looked over Ahito's shoulder. "Haha are D'jok and Micro-Ice in defence!? And…" Sinedd spluttered with laughter. "Is that **MARK**!?"

"Shut up" Ahito replied.

Sinedd turned his back on Ahito and called to his team mates who were clustering in the goal. "Hey guys Marks playing!"

The Shadow players laughed.

"Well your one to talk why are you up here by yourself? Why are your retarded fucks of team mates clustering in the goal like insane…loonies?" Thran hit back.

Sinedd glowered at the twin. "Cuz…I told 'em to" he lied.

"Liar!" Thran shot back just as the ball shot into the air.

Sinedd won it and brought it back down, he automatically kicked it to where the Shadow captain would have been but no one was there so the ball went bobbling towards Yuki.

"What are you **doing** Sinedd!?" Artegor hissed pushing Aarch out of the way and grabbing the TV.

"Looks like your teams going to do as crappy as mine this year Artie" Aarch smiled.

"Shut up!" Artegor growled. "And don't call me Artie"

Meanwhile on the field every single player was in turmoil, Ahito had the ball and was continually smacking it at the goal but unsuccessfully as the Shadow players had formed an impenetrable wall in front of it.

D'jok groaned as he watched this and sat on the glass field, Micro-Ice rushed over and joined him.

"This match is going nowhere eh?" he said cheerfully.

D'jok glared at his team mate. "How can you be happy at a time like this?" he asked.

"Think about it D'jok, does Sinedd have any chance of scoring in this match? No because it's just him playing the other Shadows are just all clustered in the goal like loonies, I think it's safe to say this match will end as a draw" Micro-Ice explained.

A grin spread across D'jok's face. "Hey yeah!" he replied laughing then he and Micro-Ice resumed watching Ahito whack the ball at the Shadows.

"Yes! Aww. YES! Aww"

Artegor glared at Aarch and lay back on his hands staring up at the ceiling, Aarch continued screaming as Ahito continued whacking a ball at Artegor's valuable players.

"Yes! Aww. Yes! Aww"

"This match isn't going to end well" he eventually piped up after a few minutes.

Aarch turned from the TV to look at his old friend. "How do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Look at them!" Artegor exclaimed sitting up and pointing at the TV. "All the players excluding Ahito and my Shadows are sitting down!"

Aarch looked at the TV. "Yeah…but at least Ahito's trying" he retorted.

"What are you implying?" Artegor asked his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Nothing…it's just maybe you should look at Sinedd" Aarch said smugly.

"Sinedd stop it!" Gae Man whined in the teen's ear as he continued trying to chat up Tia.

"So wanna get a drink after this or?" Sinedd said as he and Tia watched Ahito smack his team mates.

Tia laughed. "Sinedd for the last time I'm taken"

Sinedd smiled not put off. "Yeah but he's on the sub bench right now"

Suddenly the half time bell went and the players began piling onto the floaty things.

_Oh dear that first half didn't go well did it? But somehow I can't help but think its part of the managers plans! Let's find out in the next chapter shall we?_


	5. Chapter 5

The Conspiracy 2

The 2nd half

_The first half of this doowally (doowally wtf? .) of a match isn't going to good for either managers…poor guys :( _

"You're playing brilliantly everyone! Well…everyone **except** Ahito" Mistress Deevil turned and glared at the twin.

"What!?" Exclaimed Ahito jumping up. "I'm the only one trying!"

"Oh shut up" Mistress Deevil replied.

Ahito sat down and glared at the manager.

"Do you get the feeling that Mistress Deevil doesn't **want **us to win?" Yuki whispered to Micro-Ice.

"Hey…you could have something there" Micro-Ice agreed.

_Meanwhile at the Shadow's locker room._

"Stop pouting at me!" Sinedd yelled as he yet again noticed Gae pouting in his direction.

"Stop shouting at me then!" Gae screamed back but then he calmed himself. "Sinedd please stop flirting with that…white haired whore" he whined.

Sinedd sniggered evilly. "No chance"

"Fine!" Gae screamed before rushing out of the room.

_Meanwhile with the managers_

"How's your two teams doin' guys?" The Lightning manager asked yawning and stretching.

"RAAA!" Screamed Artegor launching himself at the Lightning manager, he began whacking the Lightning's head against the floor. "Don't. Mention. The. Team!" He yelled smacking the Lightning head with each word.

"Artegor, Artegor" Aarch said grabbing Artegor off the alien.

"They're not doing too good" He informed the other managers who were waking up.

"They're doing terribly!" Artegor wailed before curling into a ball and rocking himself slowly.

"That bad huh?" The Xenon manager grinned.

"Shut up!" Artegor sniffed.

The door suddenly opened.

"Upset about the state of your teams eh?"

The managers looked up to see the cloaked woman standing in the doorway; Aarch noticed an orange boot peeking out of the bottom of the cloak.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Artegor moaned.

"I've already explained that" The cloaked woman said.

"I know but that didn't affect you!" The Wamba manager pointed out.

"Yeah as far as I know I didn't see you in the last story!" The Ryker manager agreed.

"Oh yes I was!" The cloaked woman retorted.

"Oh no you weren't!" The managers (excluding Aarch) screeched back.

_Meanwhile back on the field. _

"Yuki reckons that Mistress Deevil is crooked" Micro-Ice informed D'jok as they floated towards the field.

"Duh really?" D'jok said.

"What you already knew!?" Micro-Ice whisper screamed.

"It's not too hard to work out that she's a bitch" D'jok shrugged as they jumped off onto the field.

"No!" Micro-Ice yelped following D'jok to their side of the field. "No Yuki reckons she's actually like part of an evil plot or something!"

D'jok turned to look at his best friend; Micro-Ice stared back up at him.

"That's bullshit" D'jok laughed.

"No it's not" Micro-Ice huffed quietly before settling down on the field with his team mate.

Sinedd jumped off the hovery thing and began making his way to Tia.

"Oh no you don't"

Sinedd turned to see Rocket glaring at him.

"Rocket? How'd you get on pitch?" Sinedd asked.

"I hid in Mark's stupid hair" Rocket replied before taking a menacing step towards the younger boy.

Sinedd step back. "C'mon Rocket lets not be stupid" he laughed worriedly.

"Sinedd you're doomed" Rocket replied simply.

"Fuck you" Sinedd screamed before running towards Tia.

"Ah fuck!" Rocket exclaimed before running towards his girlfriend too.

Micro-Ice and D'jok watched Sinedd and Rocket zoom past.

"Seriously D'jok she's like a Disney villain!" Micro-Ice said as he watched the two teen's race towards Tia.

"Like I said sure she's a bitch but she's not no villain" D'jok argued before taking a deep drag of his spliff.

"Where'd you get that from?" Micro-Ice demanded.

D'jok looked at the spliff in his hand before replying lazily; "I don't know"

"Seriously what a cow!" Ahito complained at his brother as he watched the ball shoot into the air to no one's feet.

"I know I know" Thran said nodding as he consoled his twin.

"I was the only one trying" Ahito continued.

"I know I know" Thran agreed.

"She thinks just because she's the new manager she can insult me as she pleases but you know what she can't!" Ahito yelled, stamping his foot, suddenly the glass underneath him began to break.

"I know I know" Thran said.

"Uh Thran…Thran the glass is breaking" Ahito said worriedly as he watched the crack lengthen.

"I know I know" Thran consoled.

Another crack appeared and some of the smaller fragments of glass began falling down.

"Thran what should we do!?" Ahito yelped.

"I know I know" Thran replied.

"Then what should we do? I mean should I move or would that just aggravate the glass and cause it to smash quicker? I mean c'mon bro give me some advice here!" Ahito garbled as he verged on insanity.

"I know I know" Thran nodded.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Squealed Ahito as the glass fell through. "AAAAHHHH!" Ahito screamed as he fell to his demise.

"I know I know" Thran agreed.

"Hey…..Hey…Tia" Sinedd said breathlessly as he collided with the goalpost and used it to prop him up.

"Don't….don't listen…to him" Rocket shouted breathless as well.

"Uh? Rocket? Why are you on pitch?" Tia looked from Sinedd to Rocket then back again then a smile slid across her face. "Ohhh I get it" she said nodding.

Sinedd and Rocket looked at each other.

"You think I've been flirting with him don't you?" Tia said to Sinedd.

"What?" Sinedd said confused.

"And you know I'm dating him don't you" She said to Rocket.

"You're dating Sinedd!?" Rocket yelped in horror.

"I think you've got this mixed up Tia" Sinedd said.

Suddenly Tia collapsed.

"Tia!" Rocket and Sinedd both screamed.

Rocket grabbed his girlfriend and leant her against him as Sinedd stood over them sucking his thumb.

"Hey look at her neck!" Sinedd squealed pointing at Tia's neck.

Rocket did indeed look and saw a tiny dart.

"A tiny dart!" He exclaimed.

"Who shot Tia with a tiny dart?" Sinedd demanded to Rocket, Rocket shrugged.

"WHO SHOT TIA WITH A TINY DART!?" Sinedd screeched louder, everyone on the field turned to look at him, his team mates just shrugged then resumed standing in the goal doing nothing, but the Snowkids gathered around their fallen team mate.

"Tia got shot with a tiny dart?" Micro-Ice asked interested.

"Who shot her?" Thran demanded running towards them.

"Was it you Mark? Cuz if it was!" D'jok threatened.

"You're playing well don't give up now!" Mistress Deevil cackled in everyone but Sinedd's ears.

"You don't think…" Yuki trailed off.

"What?" Sinedd demanded.

"Be **quiet** Sinedd I was about to continue her sentence!" Micro-Ice shushed him. "That Mistress Deevil had anything to do with this?" He finished for Yuki.

"Who's Mistress Deevil? Your new manager?" Sinedd enquired.

"Yes" Replied Rocket.

"Is she any good? Cuz our new managers absolutely…"

"Wonderful?" D'jok interrupted.

"No…"

"Brilliant?" Mark suggested.

"Best thing since sliced bread?" Tia put in.

"Tia you're passed out!" Thran growled.

"Oh yeah" Tia said before passing out…again.

"Anyway…he's absolutely…"

"Great?" D'jok said.

"No shut up!" Sinedd hissed.

"He's terrible" He finished lamely.

"How so?" Yuki asked.

"Well Poe face, he's gay for me and he lets his emotions cloud his mind" Sinedd answered her.

"What so exactly like Artegor?" Micro-Ice asked.

"No you shut up! Artegor was a great coach, he was waaayyy better than Aarch!" Sinedd retorted.

"No arguments here" Rocket said and the Snowkids nodded.

"Anyway the question remains who shot Tia with a tiny dart?" Sinedd resumed the original conversation.

"Well I reckon it was Mistress Deevil" Yuki said.

"Well my bets on Mark" Micro-Ice said.

"Yep"

"Me too"

"It **was** Mark I saw him!"

"No! No it was Mistress Deevil I know it!" Yuki yelped.

"Hey the match is over!" Thran exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Hey that's cool"

"So Sinedd wanna come round for cake?"

Yuki watched as her team mates and the Shadows piled onto their separate hover things and sighed.

She **knew** Mistress Deevil was a bad egg, she just had to prove it!

_Meanwhile with the managers. _

"Well this is the worst day of my life" Artegor said blankly as he watched the goings ons on TV, whilst the managers continued their 'yes I was" "no you weren't" in the background.

"Yes I flipping was in the first Conspiracy story!" The cloaked woman screamed.

"No you weren't!" The Lightning manager screamed back.

"Yes she was" Aarch said.

The managers and the cloaked woman turned to see Aarch sitting on a box looking down, his arms crossed.

"She **was** in the first one"

"How so? I didn't see her" Artegor said.

"That's because she wasn't dressed like that in the last 'book'" Aarch said.

"What was she dressed like then?" The Xenon manager hissed.

"As a waitress…it's Mana-Ice" Aarch said sighing and stretching.

_Zomg it Mana-Ice! And Tia's knocked out and Ahito's dead (is he? I hope not). Find out the next thing that happens in the next chapter (if anyone's actually reading this that is) _


	6. Chapter 6

The Conspiracy 2

_ZOMG I left someone out in my reviewer thanks! __**GFSista **__I'm so sorry! Thank you for all your reviews on my other stories :o :) now let's get back to the matter at hand the story!_

"Mana-Ice?" Artegor and the rest of the managers turned from Aarch to look at the cloaked woman.

"YES it is I!" Declared Mana-Ice grandly, whipping off her cloak.

"Oh my **god**! What happened to you!?" Aarch screeched.

Mana-Ice glared at him, she truly looked a terrible sight, she was a pale green colour and the screws in her neck had become infected and were oozing pus, her intestines were out and wrapped around her neck.

"You're star players beat me to a pulp!" She growled.

"Um…how are you still alive?" The Lightning manager asked.

"My beautiful and wonderful boss let me become like him, I am a cyborg now" Mana-Ice said clutching her hands to her chest.

"Your boss is a cyborg? I didn't see any cyborg in the last book" Artegor said.

"NO! I couldn't become truly like him because he's a robot, I'm just part like him" Mana-Ice explained.

"I don't get it" The Ryker manager admitted.

Mana-Ice sighed and started to explain.

_Meanwhile with the Snowkid's _

"Hey Tia's waking up!" Rocket shouted.

All the Snowkids rushed over to her side excluding D'jok who was watching TV and in his words: 'Couldn't be bothered'

"Tia are you alright?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Uh? Yeah…yeah I'm fine…what happened…did we win?" Tia asked as she regained conciseness.

"What's going on?"

All the Snowkids -excluding D'jok who couldn't be bothered to look- turned to see Mistress Deevil in the doorway.

"Tia's regaining conciseness" Thran informed her.

"**What**? Geez this is harder than I thought" Mistress Deevil said.

"What's harder than you thought?" Micro-Ice asked.

"…Cooking…" Mistress Deevil said.

"Ah yeah I know where you're coming from, this one time I cooked an egg but it turned out to be a fried dead and…the rest is history" D'jok laughed as he came over.

"Yes, yes" Mistress Deevil replied offhand.

Suddenly Pmalc entered the room. "Mistress, the Ryker vs. Xenon match is about to begin" he/she said bowing.

"Ryker vs. Xenon match?" Rocket enquired with interest.

"I didn't know a match was on!" Exclaimed Yuki.

"Ooh match!" Micro-Ice shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yes this is the reason I came here, I wish to watch the match with you" Mistress Deevil declared.

_Meanwhile back with the managers _

"So that's why I can't be robot" Mana-Ice finished off.

"You lost me at the very start" The Lightning manager admitted sheepishly.

"Oh you lot are just retarded!" Mana-Ice shouted, stamping her foot.

"No I'm not" Artegor whimpered.

"**Anyway**, you need to know that yet again two of your smelly teams are playing a match today with their new crappy managers" Mana-Ice informed them.

"Who? **WHO**!?" Screamed the Aarch.

"Calm down asswipe" Mana-Ice said raising an eyebrow. "It's the Rykers vs. the Xenons"

"Haha easy win" The Xenon manager laughed.

The Ryker manager glared at him hard.

"Nuhuh may not be an easy win judging by how abysmally our teams played" Artegor said shaking his head.

"Trust me they're both gonna suck" Mana-Ice said smirking, then she left the room with a swish of her cloak.

_Back at the Snowkids lounge._

"An easy win for the Xenons I should think" Micro-Ice said as he flung himself onto the sofa.

"You think so?" Mistress Deevil asked with interest, she sat down beside the teen and nudged up to him staring at him intensely.

Micro-Ice shuffled away a bit. "Yeah…" he said refusing to meet the piggy eyed one's glare.

_Meanwhile on the pitch. _

"Remember our strategy? Just prance about like whores" Kernor reminded the goalkeeper.

"Shouldn't be hard for you, OOOOOHHHHH I totally burned you!!!" The number 9 Ryker said.

"Shut up" Kernor said as she minced over to the goal.

"Remember our strategy? Kill them all" The goalkeeper whispered to Luur.

Luur just whimpered.

The ball shot up and the blue haired Ryker minced about beneath it, Luur staggered over to the Ryker (obviously in pain) and swiftly snapped her neck.

_Meanwhile with the managers_

"What the **hell** are your players doing!?" The Ryker manager screamed staring at the TV aghast.

"Like I said, easy win" The Xenon manager grinned smugly as they watched the Xenon players killing off all of the mincing Rykers.

The Ryker manager grabbed the TV and scanned it with her red eyes. "Where's Kernor?! She's the star, as long as she's ok!"

"I can't see her" The Wamba manager said.

"She's on top of the big TV thing" Aarch said.

The Ryker manager stared in horror at her star player. "Is she ok up there?" She yelped.

"Come on you Xenons find her!" The Xenon manager yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Squealed the Ryker manager.

_Meanwhile with the Snowkids_

"Hmm looks like my comrades are doing well" said Mistress Deevil thoughtfully.

"Comrades? What do you mean the Xenons?" Micro-Ice asked.

"ARE YOU GUYS NOT SEEING THIS? THE XENONS ARE KILLING THE RYKERS!" Screamed Yuki.

"Ah shaddup" D'jok said.

The half time whistle went on TV and Kernor was safe for now. 

"I'm going for a poo" Mistress Deevil informed the Snowkids then she swept out of the room leaving a few flakes on the sofa.

Yuki watched her leave then turned back to her team. "Don't you think it's quite strange that all of the teams –well the important ones anyway- have got new managers?"

"No…should we?" Mark said.

"You shush Mark" D'jok threatened. "No…should we?" He said to Yuki.

"Yes! I mean does anybody know **why** they've left?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm you may have something there Yuki" Rocket said nodding.

"I reckon Mistress Deevil and the new managers are involved in this in some way" Yuki declared.

"I think we should raid her office!" Micro-Ice squealed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yuki agreed.

"Yeah but who's gonna do it? Bear in mind you could get caught and kicked off the team" Rocket said.

"Eh I'll do it I don't care about this crappy team anyway" D'jok said.

"I WILL CUZ I'M HYPERACTIVE!" Micro-Ice shouted.

"Stop drinking red bull!" Tia hissed.

"Then you stop crying yourself to sleep every night!" Micro-Ice retorted.

"NO!" Tia shouted, tears falling fast.

"Ok Micro-Ice and D'jok you can do it" Rocket nodded.

Suddenly Mistress Deevil swept into the room for the 2nd half and the Snowkids leant back pretending nothing had happened.

_Oh dear I wonder what the kids will find in the office? And will Kernor survive? Find out next time. _


	7. Chapter 7

The Conspiracy 2

_Now whilst the D'jok and Micro-Ice raid Mistress Deevil's office Kernor is in trouble! ZOMG _

"This is scary, isn't this scary? It's scary right?" Micro-Ice giggled as he jumped around his best friend.

"Oh Micro-Ice shut up" D'jok sighed.

"Gasp! We're here!" Micro-Ice yelped as he banged into Mistress Deevil's door.

D'jok pushed Micro-Ice out of the way then smacked the door open to reveal a smelly wasteland of rubbish and what looked like…animal waste.

"What…the **fuck**!?" D'jok yelped grabbing his nose. "What is this shit?!"

Micro-Ice jumped up trying to see over his best friend's shoulder. "What!? What? What!?" He squealed excitedly.

D'jok wheeled around and grabbed Micro-Ice then pushed him into the room, Micro-Ice went flying in, skidding through all the shit and mess.

"You alright there Micro-Ice?" D'jok called into the gloomy room, suddenly the light in the room switched on.

"Uuh yeah I'm ok" Micro-Ice said as he staggered up.

"This room is **disgusting**" D'jok complained.

D'jok picked his way toward the desk to join Micro-Ice. "C'mon we need to find stuff"

Micro-Ice giggled and opened the draw to reveal a big book that looked like a photo album. D'jok grabbed it.

"This could show us an insight into her past" he declared, then he opened it, went green and shut it.

"No it couldn't" He whispered slamming it shut.

"Hey look at this" Micro-Ice squealed shoving a notepad into D'jok's hands.

D'jok took the notepad and looked at it, there were a few doodles of him and his team mates being killed in various ways.

Then he found what looked like a list:

_Get new cape_

_Kill off the Snowkids as a team (and maybe kill of some of them) _

_Find Trilly_

_Finish evil plan and return to boss_

"Bloody hell! She's a psycho!" D'jok screamed.

"Shit shit someone's coming!" Micro-Ice screeched.

"Crap, quick in the cupboard!" D'jok squealed pushing Micro-Ice in front of him into the cupboard before slamming it shut, through a little slat in the door they saw Mistress Deevil enter the room followed by Pmalc.

"As you can see Pmalc these kids are completely oblivious to my evil crimes" Mistress Deevil declared as she sat herself down.

Pmalc nodded.

"But Mistress what is the next part of the plan?" She/he asked.

"Well once all the other teams have played their matches it is my job to start killing these kids off one by one" Mistress Deevil explained.

Micro-Ice tried to hold in a gasp of horror.

"Mistress are you aware that Kernor is still yet to die?" Pmalc asked.

But it appeared that Mistress Deevil wasn't listening instead she clambered onto the desk and began singing.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the strain! Ch-ch-changes. Don't wanna be a richer woman! Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes turn and face the strain! Ch-ch-changes! Just gonna have to be a different woman, time may change me, but I can't trace time" Mistress Deevil flopped back onto her seat. "Ahh yeah there's gonna be more than a few changes in Galactik football" she sighed.

"The match will be back on now" Pmalc informed her blinking as if he/she was slightly shocked by Mistress Deevil's outburst of song.

"Ah yes" Mistress Deevil stood up and then stopped by the door. "Oh and Pmalc I trust you can deal with those two vagrants hiding in my cupboard?"

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged a horrified look as the doors of the cupboard opened.

_On pitch with the Rykers _

"Shit this strategy isn't workin' at all!" Kernor whispered to herself as she watched the Xenon's hunt for her down below.

"Come out!" Screamed the Xenon goalkeeper.

"No" Kernor whispered to herself again.

Suddenly she noticed Luur was staring straight up at her. "Craaapppp" she worried as the Xenon used the flux to jump onto the bottom of the big screen and begin crawling upwards towards her.

She backed away as Luur stalked towards her, eventually she hit the wall. "Stay back!" She hissed. "I know Kernor kung fu!"

"I'm not going to hurt you" Luur said shaking his head.

"Wh…why?" Kernor asked lowering her hands.

"Because I smell something fishy"

"Hey! It's a disease I can't help it!" Kernor protested.

"No! I think our 'managers' are up to something" Luur explained.

_With the managers_

"Crap"

Artegor swung his legs up and stared at him. "What?" He enquired of the Ryker manager.

"Looks like Luur's found Kernor!" She squeaked.

"Mwahahahahah!" Cackled the Xenon manager.

"Seriously will you **shut **up?" the Ryker manager glowered hard at her fellow manager, to which the Xenon manager replied with sticking out his tongue.

_In Mistress Deevil's office _

"Pmalc come on we don't have no beef with you" D'jok whimpered as Pmalc backed them further into the cupboard.

"We don't have any chicken either if that helps" Micro-Ice piped up.

"No Micro-Ice that **doesn't **help" D'jok hissed turning on his friend.

"I'm sorry but Mistress Deevil ordered that I kill you…so I must kill you" Pmalc shrugged.

"No! Why do you have to always do what she says?" D'jok exclaimed.

"Because she's my boss" Pmalc stated as she/he unhooked a knife from her belt.

"You don't need to kill us though!" Micro-Ice squeaked.

"Isn't there **anything** we could do for you?" D'jok squawked.

Pmalc fingered the knife considering. "Well…I've never been kissed" she/he admitted.

"No really?!" Micro-Ice laughed sarcastically.

Pmalc glowered at him. "You be quiet" she/he hissed. "What d'ya say D'jok?" she/he asked turning to him.

"No way I'm not kissing a man!" D'jok shrieked.

"HEY I'm a girl!" Pmalc screamed.

"…Oh" D'jok trailed off then added sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It happens" Pmalc shrugged as she leaned in and stood on her tippy toes for the kiss…

_Poor D'jok having to kiss Pmalc! And looks like Luur's worked something out too, find out what will happen next time on Conspiracy 2! _


	8. Chapter 8

The Conspiracy 2

_Eeew D'jok has to kiss Pmalc grossss!!!! And Kernor and Luur are on the big TV thingy what will become of them. _

"Up to something what do you mean up to something?" Kernor asked curiously.

Luur stroked where his balls had been then looked up. "I think they're corrupt" he announced.

"I don't think mines corrupt" Kernor said raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Yours is a whore yes, but I think she's distracting you guys, I think they all have their own form of ruining the team" Luur said.

"Hmm" Kernor said rubbing her metal chin. "You know what? I think you may have something there" she said.

"Yes I do!" Luur announced.

"So umm what do we do?" Kernor enquired, looking down at the Xenon's who were milling about like ants beneath them.

Luur looked down at the Xenons and grinned.

"We kick ass Kernor…we kick ass"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Micro-Ice wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the man woman leaning in to kiss his best friend, suddenly he noticed D'jok was doing something with his hands…he was…pointing at something!

Micro-Ice followed D'jok's finger with his eyes and saw that he was pointing at a random plank of wood (which always happen to be there, check your history books!).

Grinning Micro-Ice nodded and grabbed the piece of wood.

D'jok nodded enthusiastically as he leaned away from Pmalc's (very slow) incoming kiss.

Micro-Ice snapped the piece of wood in half and grabbed a lighter out of his back pocket (he doesn't smoke he just has it there for comfort reasons).

D'jok stared at him aghast as Micro-Ice lit the piece of wood on fire and began cooking a crumpet on it.

"What are you mmmllfff!"

The rest of D'jok's sentence was absorbed in Pmalc's kiss.

Micro-Ice's eyes stretched wide and he stared in horror at the collision of saliva he had just seen.

"Grooosssss" he commented.

"Gah!" D'jok gasped as he pushed away from Pmalc.

Micro-Ice and D'jok exchanged a look of horror and D'jok promptly began stuffing many, many mints into his mouth, spluttering with disgust.

Pmalc in the mean time looked like she was on cloud nine. "Oh thank you D'jok! Now if you want…I'll give you the access codes"

D'jok dropped his mints. "Access codes?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Boy howdy! Aarch, Artegor come and check this out!"

Aarch and Artegor looked up from staring into each other's eyes to see the Xenon manager waving his arms around wildily in excitement.

"What **is **it?" Artegor hissed as he and Aarch clambered over to look at the TV.

"Luur and Kernor are kicking ass!" The Ryker manager squealed in excitement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Take that!" Kernor screamed as she hit yet Xenon out of the way.

"Sorry!" Luur cried again as he hit another one of his team mates away.

"Luur! Kernor!"

Luur and Kernor turned to see Tarti Nance and Damien.

"Crap its Damien!" Luur squealed before ducking behind Kernor.

"What the hell Luur!? He's tiny! He looks about 8!" Kernor scorned the lizard man.

"You shouldn't have said that" Damien said.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Meanwhile back with D'jok, Pmalc and Micro-Ice _

"Sure access codes to get the managers out, that's what you wanted right?" Pmalc nodded.

"Uh…yeah that's why he kissed you" Micro-Ice sniggered.

"Shut up Micro-Ice!" D'jok yelped.

"Here they are D'jok Wocky Smocky Locky…Crocky" Pmalc said shoving a datapad into the ginger teen's hands.

"Ok that's great, but where do I put this?" D'jok enquired.

"The door to be opened is in the TV room, but…well the data pad modem is up…"

_DUH DUH DUH, I FINALLY UPDATED, even if it is pretty crappy :\ :) hope you liked it R&R _


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh...hello. Conspiracy 2 has decided it wants to be updated despite the fact a complete __**wanker**__ has started plagiarising it...wanker...bitch...plagiariser, have fun getting rid of that part plagiariser face. Hentai sites are for weirdos go away plagiariser weirdo. Anyway on with the story (MY story, as in Gerkyhen). _

"Up where?" D'jok demanded impatiently. "We've been waiting a ridiculous amount of time for you to tell us!"

"Urgh men; soon as you give them what they want, they think they own you" Pmalc muttered.

"What I want? What I **want**?" D'jok yelled.

Micro-Ice grabbed D'jok and held him back from killing Pmalc.

"It's on top of the biggest rollercoaster in Lunar Genesis" Pmalc sighed.

"Oh yeah cuz that's original, Galactik Football's never put anything on a rollercoaster before" D'jok said rolling his eyes.

"Well, off you go then" Pmalc decided as she seated herself at the desk.

"Uh D'jok" Micro-Ice mumbled unsurely.

"What!" D'jok demanded in an annoyed tone; frustrated that he couldn't escape what he now judged as the office of nightmares.

"How can we trust that she won't tell Mistress Deevil?" The smaller teen asked. D'jok turned from the door, grinning evilly- as evilly as a plagiariser from a certain hentai site is.

"We can't...better safe than sorry though" He agreed (D'jok not plagiariser mc evil).

Pmalc looked up in horror as the two teens descended upon her.

_Meanwhile with Kernor and Luur_

Kernor's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the small boy –that managed the Xenon team- flew towards her. Luur screamed loudly, ducked and covered his eyes.

"Get some!" Kernor roared as she caught the flying manager by his hair and hurled him away.

Kernor, Luur and Tarti Nance watched as the small boy hit the glass below them with a crunch, then Tarti Nance let out a loud wail.

"Damien! My husband Damien!" She screamed.

"What?" Kernor hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"No, he's not actually a kid you see...he's..." Tarti Nance giggled unsurely but her explanation was cut short when Kernor's fist connected with her face.

"Pervert" The alien spat. (Like what that hentai site is! See? It all adds up).

"Hot pervert though" Luur mumbled.

"Hot pervert" Kernor conceded.

"What do we do now Kernor? There's still about three of my team mates down there, and one of them is the goalkeeper...and Kernor...he works out!" Luur's voice dropped to a whisper. "He works out"

"I certainly do"

Kernor and Luur swivelled round to see the goalkeeper and two defenders advancing menacingly towards them.

"Yeah?" Kernor drawled. "Well...I take steroids"

"That explains a lot" Luur laughed.

_Back with D'jok and Micro-Ice_

D'jok wiped his bloody hands on Micro-Ice's jersey.

"Great, thanks" Micro-Ice sighed sarcastically.

"I like your voice like that Micro-Ice" D'jok replied.

"What?" Micro-Ice asked, confused.

"Nothing, just...you know, I like your voice" D'jok shrugged. Micro-Ice gave him an odd look before pushing out of the office.

_Back with the rest of the Snowkids. _

"Why're they taking so long?" Yuki demanded.

"Calm it Yuki" Rocket laughed.

"Do you think Mistress Deevil caught them?" Mark asked loudly.

"What's this?"

Everybody's noses wrinkled in disgust as they turned to see Mistress Deevil glowering suspiciously at them all.

"Way to go Mark" Tia sighed.

"Yeah, great job, you **twat**" Thran huffed.

"Jeez sorry, how was I supposed to know Mistress Deevil would come into the lounge and overhear me?" Mark hit back. "So way off" He muttered to himself.

"Overhear what?" Mistress Deevil asked, a cruel smirk playing on her cracked, blistered lips.

"That D'jok and Micro-Ice have gone to check out your office" Mark huffed.

"Mark!" Everyone roared, turning to glare at the **substitute** mid fielder. But they turned again when they heard a snigger; they turned to see Mistress Deevil laughing madly to herself. After about ten minutes of non-stop evil laughing, Tia nudged Rocket.

"What?" He asked.

"Pmalc is dealing with those vagrants even as we speak" Mistress Deevil snorted.

As soon as she'd said this Micro-Ice and D'jok popped up behind her shoulders. Everybody's eyes widened as they noticed them. Apparently though, Mistress Deevil hadn't noticed the pair behind her.

"She'll be ripping their heads off and murdering them horribly" Mistress Deevil continued.

Rocket nodded at the door, his eyes still wide. D'jok shrugged in confusion and Micro-Ice itched his head. Rocket nodded at the door again and D'jok and Micro-Ice began sniggering at him, then they started mocking him by nodding repeatedly with wide eyes.

"Go" Tia hissed at them.

"What?" Mistress Deevil growled, looking at the white-haired teen.

"I said...umm...No!" Ti a garbled. "No not D'jok!"

Micro-Ice pouted from behind Mistress Deevil but Tia didn't seem to care.

"Not wonderful D'jok!" She continued.

D'jok nodded along with his eyes closed, as if agreeing with his team mate. Thran did a shooing gesture at the door towards D'jok and Micro-Ice. But they weren't looking: Micro-Ice was still pouting, and even had tears in his eyes and D'jok still had his eyes closed and was nodding along to Tia. Yuki sighed, realising they were going to need a massive diversion while some of her other team mates rushed Micro-Ice and D'jok out. She stepped forwards and punched Rocket.

"What the hell?" Rocket shouted turning to glare at her.

"Did you just smack my man?" Tia added in.

D'jok and Micro-Ice gasped quietly.

"Guys...we need a diversion" Yuki muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'll give you a fucking diversion" Rocket shot back and pushed Yuki to the floor.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Yuki screamed as Mistress Deevil started cackling.

Thran and Mark crept around the back of their smelly manager and started slowly pushing Micro-Ice and D'jok out of sight.

"Aww but I want to see the fight!" Micro-Ice whined as he was whipped around the corner.

Mistress Deevil turned but the team mates had already disappeared, so she turned back to watch Rocket and Tia whale on a defenceless Yuki.

_Later on with the Shadows _

"Stay away from me!" Sinedd yelled at his manager and slammed the door in his face. He turned and screamed when he saw Micro-Ice, D'jok, Thran and Mark all lying on his bed. "What're you doing in here?" He demanded.

"Why were you shouting at your manager?" Micro-Ice asked.

"He kept trying to get in the shower with me" Sinedd explained. "Why're you in here?"

"Cuz we needed to get away from our manager" D'jok replied.

"Why the hell would you come here?" Sinedd questioned, perplexed.

"Cuz you're a stand up guy" Thran grinned nervously.

"Thranican...I am many things...but I am definitely not a stand up guy" Sinedd said, shaking his head.

"Thranican?" Thran repeated.

"That's your new name" Sinedd informed him.

"Why have you given me a new..." Thran began, but Sinedd interrupted him.

"So...you're manager's crazy too?" He enquired.

"Yup" Mark nodded.

"Shut up Mark" D'jok growled, he turned to Sinedd. "Yup" He nodded.

"And she's the ugliest thing in the world" Micro-Ice added.

"Hmm..." Sinedd mused. "Did you watch the Ryker vs. Xenon match?"

"Yes...but this is hardly the time to be talking about other matches" Thran sighed.

"Shut up loser" Sinedd hit back. "Making a point here! Those two teams have new managers too..." He looked at the Snowkids before him.

"...yes...and?" Mark questioned.

"God. Now I can understand why Mei leaves you lot in season 3" Sinedd rolled his eyes.

"Mei's already gone though" D'jok pointed out. "Our manager fired her..."

"Yeah I know. She came here" Sinedd nodded and opened the cupboard; Mei fell out.

"Mei...why were you in Sinedd's closet?" D'jok murmured.

Mei shrugged. "A lot of crazy stuff happens in this story by Gerkyhen"

"Why did you add that Gerkyhen bit?" Micro-Ice questioned.

"A certain plagiariser will understand" Mei explained, glaring outwards.

"Anyway all that aside" Sinedd nodded. "I think all of our previous managers are in danger"

"Not Aarch!" Mark wailed.

"Yes...Aarch" Sinedd nodded solemnly.

"But surely not the Wamba manager?" Micro-Ice questioned. "Who could harm him? He was such a nice man"

"Even the Wamba manger Micro-Ice" Sinedd affirmed.

"The **sickos**" Micro-Ice shook his head.

"Like that hentai site!" Thran chimed in.

"Where do you think they could be though?" D'jok wondered, standing up.

"I don't know" Sinedd sighed. "But the Ryker vs. Xenon match is still on...I suggest we start there"

"Or...We could go torture your manger for the information...he looks like a pansy" D'jok suggested.

"**You're** a pansy" Sinedd hit back.

"That may be so" Mei said grandly. "But I agree with D'jok"

"We'll have to surprise him..." Micro-Ice mused. The Snowkids looked at Sinedd.

_Back with Luur and Kernor_

"Wow you beat those guys pretty easily" Luur said conversationally.

"Luur" Kernor grimaced. "I'm still in the fight" She ducked a punch from the Xenon goalkeeper.

"Oh...sorry" Luur winced. "I'm just very optimistic"

"You could help you know" Kernor yelled as she kicked one of the defenders flying to his death.

"In all seriousness? I couldn't" Luur shook his head.

"God you're as bad as that hentai site!" Kernor yelped as she kicked another defender away.

"Hurtful" Luur commented.

_That's it for now. I hope it wasn't too...crap. Thanks to everyone on FANFICTION not on that hentai site for reviewing. :D _


End file.
